Alger Math
Algebra Math, or Alger as he prefers to go by as it makes him seem like less of a nerd, is the son of the Mathmagician from the Phantom Tollbooth. In the destiny conflict he is a Roybel, he likes the idea of being king, but not at the expense of his relationships with his cousins. Appearance Alger has rusty brown hair that is often tangled and knotted, simply because he doesn't take the time to brush it out. He wears wire rimmed glasses, has grey eyes, and golden brown skin. He wears a white blazer, a black shirt, and black denim pants. He wears one black glove, on his right hand. He carries a white satchel with a silver buckle on it in the shape of a division sign. The bag is not filled with math supplies as one may expect, but rather with art supplies. (Don't tell his father.) Personality Alger is often stereotyped as a nerd. A weakling who cares more about numbers and schoolwork then he does anything else. However that's not true. If you saw his grades, especially in math, you'd know that. He has an average C, with the occasional B or D thrown in. (The teachers learned never to tell his father because Calc once stalked up to the school and demanded ''the math teacher be fired because there was no possible way his son was getting anything less than an A plus in math.) He is very kind. He doesn't do very big, very showy acts of kindness, but rather tiny things, like leave a wildflower on the desk of a girl who's just been dumped, leaving the last of a popular food item even if he likes it, or donating his old things to a child that he doesn't know, that's how he rolls. He doesn't overreact about anything. Anything...except someone trying to take the glove off. Then he'll yank his hand to his chest and hurriedly back away, not breaking eye contact with you. Anything else, even if it is someone calling him a nerd, or rigging a water bucket to dump on him when he opens his door, he doesn't bat an eye at. Alger can see beauty and wonder in anything, even a piece of a broken mirror. He found one and spent an hour moving it around, watching the light dance off of it and onto the surrounding walls. He probably would have done it longer, but Faintly Macabre caught him, so he had to excuse himself, saying he was just trying to figure out what mirror that was from. TBC Romance 'Ginevra Brutta''' He thinks that she's amazing, he loves her so much. But she's...dating Hans. He has absolutely no idea what she sees in him, but if she's "happy" (he doubts it sometimes but she always says she is so so far he won't push), then he'll let her date who she wants and just be content talking to her. Friends TBA Family Father: Calculus Math the Mathmagician Well, if the demanding a teacher be fired because his son failed math didn't clue you in, Calc is crazy. Alger can't talk to his father about anything if it doesn't involve his math homework. If he tries, it turns into a lecture on why he isn't solving quadratic equations or something. Aunt: Sweetheart Rhyme Sweetie provides Alger with the love he doesn't get from his father, and in some ways it can be a bit stifling. Calc doesn't forbid she come visit, (even if he did, that wouldn't stop his aunt), but does monitor what she says to Alger closely, though she doesn't care if she makes him mad by insisting Alger stop trying to do trigonometry and help her make some cookies. Aunt: Purity Reason She's as big on schoolwork as Calc is, but she does say Calc pushing Alger to only do math every waking moment is unhealthy. She'll sometimes push a book towards him, a book of stories, where you're only task is to imagine, and stare defiantly at Calc as Alger reads, taking a break. Both of his aunts are scary women when it comes to Calc. Cousin: Valiant Rhyme TBA Cousin: Gentle Reason TBA Uncle: Azaz Webster the Unabridged Calc's rivalry with Azaz is still so prominent that Alger can count on one hand the number of times he's actually seen his uncle anywhere. Azaz named his daughter Alpha because she is three days older than Alger, and Calc seems like he can never forgive Alger for that. So...Alger's relationship with his uncle is strained. Cousin: Alpha Webster He's expected by both his father and her father to hate her, but he doesn't. He can't remember a time when Alpha didn't text him, letting him know she needs a bright side, without elaborating why, and he'll provide either a made up fact or a stupid joke. They barely interact in person, but that's due to their fathers, not them. Interests '''Art: '''Sculpting, painting, drawing, you name it, Alger likes to do it. He keeps it hidden from his dad, Sweetie loves it, Purity wants him to engage in more serious pursuits but still compliments his art when she sees it, and Azaz, he tries to destroy it, though Alpha tends to save it before he can.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:The Phantom Tollbooth